


【真遥】抱紧我/第五题

by DoughnutKitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼, 生贺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutKitty/pseuds/DoughnutKitty
Summary: 海豚和虎鲸永远在一起。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, 真遥 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【真遥】抱紧我/第五题

**Author's Note:**

> *哈鲁6/30生快！！迟到的生贺  
> *私设有，设定接2019剧场版的时间线/别问，问就是婚后  
> *吧唧吧唧吧唧（发出吃糖的声音）  
> *2.3k/短打一发完

扳着手指头数日子不是七濑遥的行事风格，可是他真的好想过生日啊。

窗台上的风铃声清脆，稍稍从浴缸探身就能够看到邮差骑着自行车挨家挨户地送信。木质的窗台有着树木深沉的纹理，却又像是什么人加深的瞳色。那个时候橘真琴说服七濑遥用木质的材料装修还颇费了一番功夫，七濑遥喜欢更干净无暇一点的白色，他喜欢浅色的材料，和遥远的海岸线刚好平行的窗台，蓝白相映得好看。橘真琴不然，他更偏好纹理的结构，指尖摩挲间仿佛能够探到树木的年轮和那些在错落的阳光间生长的年岁，让他想到他们也是这样在烈日下奔跑，肆意欢笑，前方是没有尽头的道路。

七濑遥从浴缸里起身，等待他的手已经不在了。他有些迟疑地向前伸出手去，像是想要用力握紧空气，最终只是在自己手掌心按压出了浅浅的指痕。  
对了对了，是浅浅的指痕。  
七濑遥低头看橘真琴帮他修剪的指甲，他的手指骨节分明，颜色白皙，指腹饱满，最尖端被打磨得平整圆润。他带着浑身湿漉漉的水汽在一个夏天的傍晚推开门，里面的人应声出来，笑盈盈地擦干净手，伸手握紧他的双手。他的头发还在往下滴水，橘真琴微微皱了眉却没多说一句埋怨的话。他知道男孩爱水的习性。  
橘真琴手指轻柔地掠过他的发，假装听不见彼此胸膛中的声响。他们熟稔的岁月漫长，可是他还没有学会克制面对他时肾上腺素的急速飙升。毛巾舒服得很，下摆还用心地绣着haruka的字样。橘真琴帮他擦干头发又抬起他的手端详，仔仔细细地用小锉刀把毛刺的边角磨平。他的男孩是珍珠，他的男孩被他细细打磨。

七濑遥点亮手机屏幕，两个人的通讯还停留在今天上午。橘真琴发短信的时候下意识地在结尾带上“~”的符号，看上去就温柔许多。他拍了今天在商店里看到的毛绒海豚玩偶的照片，还附带了一张自己和海豚的合影，后一张照片拍得有些模糊，一看就知道出自他那些稚气未脱的学生之手。  
七濑遥没有回复。他向来是自己的主人，不管是不是在生日这一天。  
七濑遥熄灭手机屏幕，把手机翻到背面，看到“next"图案的手机壳。他和橘真琴同款不同色的暧昧在那一刻得以标记，他记得那时候爸妈把手机递给自己的时候说“小遥是个电子盲哈哈哈，所以特意给你买了和真琴型号一样的手机哦，有什么不懂的话就请好好拜托真琴吧”。橘真琴在一旁温顺地点头赞同他们多年的友谊，把青花鱼剔了骨头夹进七濑遥的碗里。

饭桌下的牵手不明目张胆，却甜蜜得令人心惊。那日回家之后七濑遥的父母对自己平日来沉默寡言的儿子在饭桌上除了微微笑一笑就没有其他举动的行为颇有微词，觉得这份安静有一些猫腻。七濑遥无法辩驳。他无法坦诚他那时候已经丧失了语言表达能力，十指相扣的瞬间他在想橘太郎这个名字怎么样，作为他们孩子的名字会不会太普通了一点。

昨天晚上两个人收拾床铺的时候都没说话，七濑遥背对着橘真琴在拆枕头套，冷不丁被他从身后抱紧。男孩大型犬一般地在他的肩上磨蹭着，茶色的头发蹭得他的脖子痒痒的，撅起嘴唇，下垂的眼角里流露出撒娇的意味。七濑遥还没来得及放下手中的东西就被扑倒在松软的床铺上，橘真琴伸了手扶住他的后脑勺以免磕到床头的木板，轻轻舔舔他饱满的唇瓣。  
舔了舔唇显然是勾火行为，不一会儿两人就气喘吁吁地滚在一起，干净的脏的床单被套凌乱成一团，橘真琴最后再吻了吻男孩好看的眉心，一垂眼又忍不住坠入他海水般深蓝的瞳色里。  
“我明天要带学生出去训练，他们都很期待。小野老师生病了，我来带班。”橘真琴犹豫了下开口，两句话给他说得乱七八糟。他捋顺七濑遥的发。他垂了眼睛，显得有些不安。  
“嗯，我知道了，你去吧。”七濑遥知道他的男孩柔软得一塌糊涂，热心肠更是不用说了，他声音沉了些，努力按捺住自己失落的情绪。

他没有说出口的，是抱紧我。抱紧我，就像是今夜一样，我生日的时候你就在我的身边，我闭上眼睛向神明乞求让我们永远在一起，在黑暗中你抱紧我亲吻我的额角，带着一如既往的宠溺和爱意。

七濑遥知道自己是个很自私的人。  
来东京的时候橘真琴已经站稳了脚跟，租了一套小小的二居室。七濑遥没找到房子，厚着脸皮来蹭吃蹭喝，晚上跟橘真琴滚在一个被子里。他闻到橘真琴身上淡淡的香气会有些恍惚，好像他们认识了这么多年，一直有如香气般浅淡的线将他们的灵魂系在一起。  
他其实有其他的归宿的。比如说橘真琴出门采购的那个下午，他接到房屋中介的电话，里面欢快的声音告诉他在一个不错的地段有一套小小的房子，有扇窗刚好能看到海。七濑遥想了想，礼貌地打发掉电话那头的人，转身去冰箱拿出冰好的可乐，在门铃声响起的时候递给微微出了汗的茶发男孩。  
再比如说，桐岛郁弥来找过他一次。安静的咖啡馆里听到男孩的告白声，声音颤抖着说他对他那么多年的渴慕。七濑遥从别人的角度听说自己所不曾意识到的美好和光芒万丈，他只是有些惘然，他知道他自己没办法做人鱼公主梦中披荆斩棘的英雄。  
他太早太早，已经有想要守护的人了。  
他是如此自私，以至于爱意无法平分。

祝自己生日快乐吧。  
橘真琴给七濑遥订了蛋糕，白色的奶油点缀成花边，中间有一只小小的海豚在中间，仿佛在摇晃着自己可爱又俏皮的蓝色尾巴。他在电话里再三抱歉地表示没办法赶回去和七濑遥一起庆祝生日了，七濑遥不想多听，把电话挂断。  
他点燃了蜡烛，放了首生日歌，心里有些酸。他盯着小海豚，想着海豚是不能没有虎鲸的。

没来得及吹灭蜡烛，七濑遥就收到了叶月渚的电话。  
“小~遥~生日快乐！”旁边传来龙崎怜的声音，“前辈生日快乐！”接下来就是游泳部后辈们整齐划一地祝福，“前辈生日快乐！”  
“啊啊~我们寄了快递给你呢，现在到你家门口了，小遥出来签收一下吧~”

七濑遥打开门，门外是一个巨大的礼盒。  
包装漂亮的礼盒的丝带很轻易就被解开了，他的虎鲸伸开手，脸上是甜得化不开的笑容：“抱~”


End file.
